The present invention relates to a lamination layer peel bar for a reverse image printer that will provide reliable removal of a printed laminated layer of material from a backing web or film after the printed layer has been laminated onto a substrate, such as an identification card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,501 illustrates a method of transferring hot melt ink to a recording medium. The present invention provides for a positive removal of the printed layer, called a printed transfer layer or other laminate, from the backing film after the printed layer has been laminated onto a substrate, specifically an identification card. In the prior art, the problems of having xe2x80x9cflashxe2x80x9d or flakes of the printed transfer layer come loose or separate from the web and the card are present. In other words, there would not be a smooth and positive peel off of all of the printed transfer layer that should be transferred from the web or film to the card. Flakes tend to come loose, particularly along the edges and sides of the card.
In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, a metal guide frame has been used with a rounded nose or edge for guiding the web after lamination of the printed transfer layer to the card and aiding in separating the printed transfer layer from the backing web. The lamination process uses hot rollers that melt a layer of wax or adhesive engaging a surface of the card to cause the transfer layer to adhere to the card surface. The angle of the web carrying the printed layer as the web is peeled away from the printed layer is shallow and also changes as a take up roll for the web that is used gets larger. Because the peel off angle is not optimized, the problems with flakes or flash from the printed lamination material remain.
The present invention relates to a printer and laminator, wherein a film or web carries a transfer or laminate layer or segments that may be printed with a reverse image and then the transfer layer is laminated to a substrate, such as an identification card. The transfer layer may be a transparent layer of material on which images are printed using a printhead and separate ribbon, or the layer can be an ink layer on which images are created, and which is on a transparent sheet. The arrangement also can be used if segments of a laminate material are carried on a backing film, laminated to a card and then peeled from the backing film.
A peel off bar arrangement is provided for insuring reliable removal of the transfer or laminate layer from the backing web or film that carries the transfer or laminate layer after the transfer layer has been through the lamination station and adhering to the card.
In an intermediate transfer printing process, a web carrying a transparent transfer layer is passed through a printer where a reverse image is printed. The transfer layer is then laminated to an aligned identification card usually using a pair of heated lamination rollers. The laminate or transfer layer is pressed against the card and is heated to cause the printed transfer layer to adhere to the surface of the card. The transfer or laminate layer has to then be separated or peeled from the backing film or web that carries it, while the transfer layer remains in a layer on the card. The backing web, the transfer layer and the card are moved in unison from the heated lamination rollers and across a separation or peel-off bar as the backing web is directed toward a web take-up roller at an angle relative to the plane of movement of the card, which is also the plane of the card. A second guide, such as a bar or roller, guides the backing web, after removal of the transfer layer, so as it leaves the peel-off bar it moves in a path about 90xc2x0 to the plane of the card as the backing web moves to the web take-up roll. The card and the transfer or laminate layer or material now laminated to the card, continues on its path. The backing web makes an abrupt change of direction so the adhesive type material resisting separation of the backing web and transfer or laminate layer is almost entirely in tension and the tendency of the backing web and the transfer or laminate layer to stick together is reduced. The problems with flaking, particularly along the transfer layer and card edges are reduced.